gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fugitives
The Fugitives is the 23rd episode of the fifth season and 110th episode overall. Evening, Upper East Siders. Many of you have complained I've been too kind to S and B these last few months, but all of that's about to change. Because I've got a page from Blair Waldorf's diary, where she tells all about who's really in her heart. And there's lots more where that came from: courtesy of her BFF, SVDW. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Blair enlists Serena to be her stand-in at an important meeting when Blair finds herself needing to be in two places at the same time. Meanwhile, Ivy and Lola team up to help Chuck with a personal vendetta, and Nate makes a decision about the future with Diana Payne. Recap The morning after Chuck discovered Bart was still alive, he has tea with him. Bart explains the whole story about why he faked his death: the car accident was no accident, as he was threatened by a competitor who knew Bart had information about his illegal activities. He says that the man made it clear both Chuck and Lily were fair game to be hurt and they weren't empty threats, and after the accident, he figured that was his best chance to disappear. At the loft, Blair is debating on whether to text Chuck to see how he is when Dan's agent Alessandra calls. While talking to her, Blair realizes Dan lied to her about being passed over for another candidate for the summer program in Rome. Dan admits that he lied because he was worried about leaving Blair alone the whole summer with Chuck. However, Blair assures him that he has nothing to worry about and encourages him to go to the program. In her office, Diana is conducting damage control over her party being crashed. Nate comes in and tells her he wants her out that day and threatens to use the information about her as blackmail. Unfazed, Diana reminds him that she is his main financial backer and that she has worked a long hard time to make the paper a success; plus in her side business, she is more of a figure head. At the Waldorf's, Blair tells Serena about Dan lying to her about the program in Rome n. Serena finally admits to Blair that she has been acting as Gossip Girl since Georgina left town. More upset that she wasn't able to help Serena seal fates than anything, Blair tells Serena that she'll think of something more useful for her to make it up and leaves to run an errand. At the house Bart is at, he explains to Chuck that when needed help he contacted Diana due to her influential contacts throughout the world that could keep him hidden; and that he was the one who gave Chuck blood after the accident. Chuck says he has so many things he wants to know, but he is upset when Bart informs him that due to the level of danger, he needs to leave and so does Chuck. He has security escort Chuck out of the house. Later that day, Chuck meets with his PI, Andrew Tyler. He explains that he needs information about the man after Bart before he died. Andrew refuses to help, saying it's a waste of both their time. At the Waldorf's, Dana arrives to surprise Blair with some news but finds out from Serena that she is on an errand and not home. Outside the store she's at, Blair finds Chuck waiting for her outside. She asks how he's doing, and Chuck replies that he found out someone is after Bart and it's his turn to save his father. He asks her to help him. Blair, knowing this is hard on Chuck and not wanting to see Dan after encouraging him to go to Rome, she decides to go. Serena calls Blair and tells her Dan is waiting for her at home with news. Meanwhile, Blair is with Chuck at The Spectator to see Diana. Serena warns Blair that she shouldn't keep Dan waiting because she was just talking about how he's having trust issues. Blair realizes she's right and decides to quickly go home and see what Dan's news is. She tells Chuck, who agrees to let her go because he can see Diana on his own. Inside the office, Chuck begs Diana to help him keep Bart around. Diana asks if Bart knows he's there, and Chuck says no. She tells him that she'll help out but only if Chuck helps her: and what she wants is not a small request. At The Empire, Chuck makes a series of phone calls, saying he wants to make an offer on something and it has to be something they can't refuse. Serena arrives, and says Blair sent her to check on Chuck. Chuck insists he doesn't need a babysitter and Diana reveals herself to be there as well. At the Waldorf's, Blair arrives home and apologizes for keeping Dan waiting. He tells her it's fine and presents her with a travel guide book for Rome. He explains that the reps in Rome agreed to let him bring Blair along, all summer. He explains that they need to meet with an alumnus from the program to be interviewed that day and Blair is speechless. Back at the Empire, Nate arrives home and finds Diana there. In another room, he angrily tells Chuck that he's working on a plan with Lola to get rid of her for good. Chuck explains that there's a newspaper in London that needs a face lift and he bought it and is sending Diana there. He also says that he promised Nate will let her leave without exposing her side profession and let her keep her reputation in tact. Nate becomes very upset, and asks where the justice in her getting what she wants is. Chuck replies that there is justice and he got Nate what he wanted, for Diana to leave. In the dining area, Serena calls Blair, who explains that Dan's news was more of an ambush and that he invited her to Rome for summer. Blair admits that after spending last summer with Louis in Monaco, she kinda wants to do her own thing. Serena asks if she's sure if it doesn't have to do with Chuck and Blair vaguely says no. Then Serena begs Blair to tell her what's going on with everyone but Blair refuses, saying it's not her secret to tell. After they hang up, Blair tells Dan that she decided she will go with him and he goes to call the alumnus to see when they can meet. Meanwhile, Lola arrives at The Empire and finds an angry Nate. He vents that Diana will be playing all the same games in London and there's nothing they can do to stop her. Lola says that maybe they can, and reminds him that Chuck only said Nate couldn't out her secret, not anyone else. Outside, Diana asks if Chuck is sure he wants to know who tried to kill Bart. Chuck says yes, and Diana reveals that it was a man named Mason Nevens, a big competitor of Bart, a man with ties to organized crime, and a liking for twins. Chuck asks why he needed to know that, and Diana explains that two of her girls are scheduled to meet him at four that afternoon and if someone were to catch him and get proof, they would have very valuable blackmail material. Diana says it's a pleasure doing business with Chuck when she receives a phone call from a friend at The New York Times. On the phone, Diana finds out they received an anonymous tip that she's running a sex business. Diana realizes she was betrayed and tells Chuck that their deal is off and leaves. As she goes, he catches sight of Nate and Lola sitting together. He confronts them, and Lola says she's sorry for ruining his business deal but that their vendetta against Diana was personal. Chuck replies that they have no idea how personal and tells them, including Serena, that Bart is still alive. At the Waldorf's, Blair has Dorota lay out a spread of Italian food for the rep. While setting up, she gets a text from Serena saying Chuck is in trouble. Thinking fast, she makes up an excuse that they need gelato and rushes off to go get it but promises to be back in time. Back at The Empire, Nate and Serena ask why Bart never made any attempt to contact anyone. Chuck explains that it's too risky and he was so close to finding everything out when Lola ruined the plan. He worries that he needs to come up with a new plan and fast when Blair arrives. She announces that he doesn't need a new plan, just new girls to be waiting. She orders Nate to keep Diana busy so she doesn't cancel the appointment and says they all need to move quickly as she only has an hour. At The Spectator, Nate overhears Diana on the phone with Bart telling him they're leaving town sooner than schedule together. He texts Chuck a warning, who tells him to stall her. Meanwhile, Lola arrives at The Empire with Ivy and announces they can pass as twins. Annoyed, Serena says that they don't need Ivy and she can play Lola's twin. However, Blair has a different acting role in mind for Serena: to play Blair during her meeting with the rep from Dan's program. At the Waldorf's, Emilio Pivano arrives and is introduced to Dan by Dorota. He compliments Dan on Inside ''and upon noticing all the food, asks how many people are coming. Dan tries to explain that Blair wanted to go over the top and is in fact getting gelato which is why she isn't there. Suddenly, Serena walks in and introduces herself as Blair Waldorf. During the interview, she explains, as Blair, that she never really liked Dan in high school but now they're in love. Dan assures Emilio that it's a very stable love, and he replies that they make an interesting couple. He then excuses himself to take a phone call and Dan demands to know where Blair is. Serena lies and says she went to meet Eleanor but knew how important this meeting was to Dan and that's why she sent Serena. Meanwhile at the hotel appointment, Blair is in the room with Ivy and Lola, who are dressed alike. She lays out lingerie and handcuffs for them and explains the plan, that they'll get him in a compromising position and then Chuck will burst in and take pictures. At The Spectator, Nate goes to say a proper goodbye to Diana. He explains that Diana's New York Times contact is on her way there now and is interested in Nate's story about her and that he made a copy of her day planner and is willing to explain her code. Diana begs him not to, saying that she cannot go back to her old life and that while she may have lied to him about a lot, she never lied about her feelings for him. She finishes her plea by saying she has no chance of starting a new life with her name in the headlines. At the Waldorf's, Emilio is leaving to finish his new book. He tells them that the meeting was just a formality and that he's sure they'll have a wonderful time in Rome. On his way out, Eleanor arrives and introduces herself. He says he knows where Blair got her beauty from and leaves. She asks Serena how she is and Dorota jumps in and says good, not wanting to blow Serena's cover. Dan, realizing Eleanor came alone, asks where Blair is. Eleanor replies that she hasn't seen Blair yet. At the hotel, Ivy and Lola are waiting for Mason Nevens. They're trying to decide how to pose when he arrives and reminisce on their crazy acting class days. A knock comes at the door and Andrew Tyler walks in and asks if they're Diana's girls. They begin their act and Andrew quickly explains that Bart and everyone is in danger, that Nevens got wise to the plan and Chuck wants everyone to regroup at the house Bart is hidden. The girls leave with Andrew. Downstairs, Blair asks Chuck why he didn't tell her Andrew was taking the pictures. Confused, Chuck replies that he didn't send Andrew anywhere. They go upstairs and find the room completely empty. Back at the Waldorf's, Dan demands answers from Serena. She admits that Blair is with Chuck but that Dan needs to trust her. Dan explains that he told Blair he loved her and she didn't say it back. Serena reminds him how many times she was burned by that word: first Chuck took a year to say it and then Louis said it too soon, but that she does care about Dan. She finally breaks down and tells him that Bart is alive. At the house, Ivy, Lola, and Andrew arrive looking for Bart, who is nowhere to be found. Before they can go looking further, Andrew is grabbed by security and comes face to face with Bart, Chuck, and Blair. Chuck asks everyone to clear the room and is left with Bart, Andrew, and Blair. Bart reveals that Andrew was the last person he saw before the accident and coincidentally got out of the car right before it happened. Chuck and Bart reveal that they figured out Nevens wasn't the one who wanted Bart dead, it was Andrew. He explains that while on assignment from Bart to gather intel on Nevens, and he found out a lot. However, Nevens found out and threatened Andrew's family, which is when Andrew decided to work for him over Bart. To prove his loyalty, he had to get Bart out of the way and he leaked where Bart was going to be in the car. After his confession, police officers emerge and arrest Andrew. After they leave with him in handcuffs, Chuck tells Bart that now that the police know everything, Bart can stick around. He embraces his father. At The Spectator, Nate's assistant tells him the woman from the Times has arrived. Nate instructs her to say that Diana already left and took her day planner, revealing he decided to let Diana go without exposing her. At the Waldorf's, Blair arrives home and tells Serena that everything went good and Bart is alive and well. She thanks Serena for taking her place and Dan texted her saying they're going to Rome. The two girls say they love each other, and Serena tells Blair that maybe it's time for her to tell Dan how she feels. Blair admits that she's not ready because she wants to next person she says it to to be the last. At the house, Bart is packing to come home and he can show his face again. He thanks Chuck, saying the way he took control makes him think he did something right in raising him. Chuck sees a photo of them together in the past, and says any next steps they can do together as a family. He asks how he plans to tell Lily, and Bart admits that his relationships with Lily and Chuck were both rocky and maybe hiding was easier than facing his reality head on. Chuck jokingly suggests they try group therapy next time. At The Empire, Lola asks how Diana got away and Nate says he has no idea, but that he's sure they probably won't see her again. As they're settling in for bed, he receives a final text from Diana thanking him for letting her leave. At the loft, Blair suggests her lodging plans for Rome. Dan asks she's sure she wants to come to Rome, since he knows Chuck's world will change deeply with the return of Bart. Blair assures him that she wants nothing more than to spend the summer with Dan. They share a moment before Dan realizes someone needs to break the news of Bart being alive to Rufus, and Blair begins to research restaurants for the summer. At the Waldorf's, Dorota offers Serena tea and tells her that her eyes are smiling again, and she's happy she's away from the computer. Then a Gossip Girl blast comes in, with one excerpt from Blair's diary: ''I can't shake the feeling that Dan is about to tell me he loves me, and if he does... The episode finishes with the revelation that Gossip Girl has Blair's diary courtesy of Serena. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen Recurring/Guest Cast * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Elizabeth Hurley as Diana Payne * Kevin Stapleton as Andrew Tyler * Vincenzo Amato as Emilio Pivano Soundtrack * Love is a Fire by Courrier * Halfway Home by Tribes * Round and Round by Imagine Dragons Quotes 'Chuck (to Bart): '''What did we bury in that coffin? __________________________________ '''Diana (to Nate): '''Is that a threat? Because I am your main financial backer, and we did sleep together. Sometimes even in these offices. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''I mean, the most important thing in a relationship is trust. After sex. And hygiene. And earning potential. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''Why didn't you tell me? '''Serena: '''I don't know. I felt like it was something I had to keep secret from everyone, I mean, my best friend even. I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry. '''Blair: '''I mean, I could have helped! Sealing fates, forging destinies, like an imperious Greek Goddess imposing her will on the guileless masses. But, I was wondering why Gossip Girl has being so nice to me lately. And a little off her game. No offense. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''And other than not being able to say where I am, what I'm doing, and who I'm waiting for, I have nothing to hide! __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''Thank you for what? Not telling me my father was alive, pretending to be my mother, or screwing my best friend? '''Diana: '''You mean, for keeping your father alive, for pretending to be your mother to protect, and, well, I don't expect you thank me for Nate. I suppose I should thank you for that one. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''Rome for the summer seems like a dream. '''Blair: '''Well, not for Romans. The whole place will be crawling with Americans. __________________________________ '''Ivy: '''I'd love to get back in the gang! '''Blair: '''But, just to clarify, in order to be back in the gang, you would have had to be in the gang to begin with. __________________________________ '''Serena (on Dan while acting as Blair): '''I didn't even like him at first. I thought he was annoying and unpopular and from Brooklyn. We really couldn't stand each other. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Ivy and Lola): '''You think this is the first time I've entrapped someone with prostitutes? __________________________________ '''Diana: '''Nate, I made several bad choices early on in life but I wanted to escape that world and start fresh. The Spectator is my shot at doing that, and being here with you, is the happiest I've ever been. '''Nate: '''I don't believe you. You lied to me from the moment we randomly met in Los Angeles and you're lying to me now. '''Diana: '''I never lied about my feelings to you. I think in your heart you know that. Nate, I can't go back to my old life, and I stand no chance of starting a new one with my name in the headlines. Must you keep me here to humiliate me on top of that? __________________________________ '''Bart: '''Maybe hiding all these years was easier than facing things head on. '''Chuck: '''How about we try group therapy next time? __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Fugitive. Video Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes